


soft lips are open (them knuckles are pale)

by orphan_account



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Birthday Smut, Bottom Harry, Feminization, Lapdancing, Light Bondage, M/M, Sex Toys, Stripper Fantasy, Top Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 22:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Harry shops online for lingerie and accessories, his plan comes into action in time for Peter's birthday.





	soft lips are open (them knuckles are pale)

Harry is backstage, panicking and he's walking back and forward, lost in his thoughts. He stares in the mirror, his short brown hair is hidden behind a nude colored wig cap. His face and legs are freshly shaved, free of any visible hairs. He even shaved downstairs, wanting to be smooth and soft.

His makeup is done fabulously by the redhead in the room with him. The foundation matched his natural skin tone, his eyeshadow was a combination of colors, some bubblegum pink, a tad bit of vanilla, a little bit of black to darken the mix and from a mile away, some breathtaking beautiful rose gold glitter rested on his crease. Two beautiful wings took their place on his eyes. His usual pink pout was colored in with a strawberry ice cream lipstick, with a touch of shiny, very pretty lip gloss. On his cheeks laid an absolute blinding highlight.  He can feel his heart pounding hard against his chest, he blinks back tears wanting to break free. His eyebrows, even he complained every second, saying things of, _"Are you trying to rip them off fully?"_ were nicely trimmed and filled in, them unveiling a seductive arch within.

He doesn't need to have any padding, his curves were natural in the hips, around his ass and some peeked out on his thighs.

"Har, it's going to be okay," Mary Jane is the first to speak, and she's blindsided by an instant hug by the male. She just holds him, close to her chest and rubs the smallest of circles over his lower back, feeling the corset that squeezes around him.

"H-How long is Gwen going to take? I need the wig, the lingerie and god- at this point, I could go for a martini or something strong." His voice is shaken, a few of his words are stammered out and the redhead shakes her head.

"Someone call for me?" The blonde walks in and Harry gasps as if he had seen a miracle. She has a bottle of champagne in one hand, an Agent Provocateur box and the wig safely in its packaging box from when it was delivered. The girls were the ones to see the wig first, Harry was still the one to see himself in the wig. The package looked like it was untouched but the girls couldn't bear themselves to take a peek.

"You're a godsend, Stacy." Harry sighs out, and Gwen gasps, seeing Harry's makeup and freshly shaved legs.

"You even got around the ankles, that's a tough spot," The blonde says with a surprised giggle and she reassuringly squeezes Mary Jane and Harry in a tight embrace.

The three gather around, sitting in three chairs by the makeup station. Gwen fills up three glasses with the delicious smelling champagne, Mary Jane unpacks the satin rose gold lingerie set, the top being a bustier with added in B-Cups padding, some trails of black lace and was in a perfectly soft satin material. The bottoms were a slip on high waist pair of knickers, rips and dips being in the hips, the back had the resemble of a thong, the material riding up and the redhead giggles, noticing a little bow attachment would be protruding downward to Harry's navel and around his tummy.

"Okay, but that is so you, Har. How do you find this so easy?" Mary Jane queries as Harry exits with the lingerie, a satisfied smile being on his pretty pink lips. She herself secretly felt intimidated by the man's sense of fashion, how he was able to pick out something that was perfect in his own zone of style.

Harry takes a second to breathe, slipping on the satin set piece by piece. He feels the warm smile come back alive across his lips, he feels like he's adapted a new skin. He feels beautiful. He stares at himself in the mirror for a few moments before answering MJ's question, "Felicia gave me a hand and helped me pick online."

He pulls on his nude, glittery stockings, attaching the garters to the fabric and he strikes a pose as he finally opens up the door. But before he comes out, around his neck, he puts on a black choker with a golden spider charm dangling from it.

Gwen and Mary Jane squeal out, eyeing up the lovely Harry dressed in his own lingerie fantasy. He walks forward, his rose gold heels making him look so tall to the girls as if that was needed as an adjustment. He was so drop dead gorgeous, even without the wig.

"Okay, but, rose is definitely for you." Gwen says in a happy tone, handing Harry his champagne and he sips down on it with a bendy straw, not wanting any lipstick to stain the glass. He giggles out sweet like a drop of honey, the taste of liquor always seeming to be a highlight to his bad moods.

A hand draws forward on his hip and he flashes a wink towards Mary Jane when she speaks, "You're looking so hot, Peter is going to be so speechless." 

After his glass is empty, he rises up from his seat and the girls know what time it is. They opened up the brown box, to unveil the wig being in a lovely box. The lid comes off and Harry nearly faints by the sight of it. This was the thing that took the cake.

It's so wavy and short lengthen, it's a shade of a hot chocolate and honey drop blonde entices the bottoms of the hair. He lets out a squeal in his own, jumping up and down and almost stumbles back in his high heels, luckily Mary Jane is nearby to catch him. 

"Harry, darling, we can't have a pretty doll like yourself falling on his big performance," The redhead helps Harry into his seat, and Gwen helps him with the wavy wig, combing it soft with a brush and slips it into place.

He was right, with this wig, he was like sex on a pair of heels. 

He rises up slow, spraying a spritz or two of an expensive Chanel perfume that he said to the clerk that he bought it for his niece, but in reality, he found himself wearing it instead of his regular cologne. 

"May we get a picture of you, beautiful before your big show?" Gwen asks, smiling while Mary Jane hugged her from behind, peppering soft kisses on the blushing blonde's neck, slowly marking her sweet spot. 

Harry can feel a berry red shade stain in his cheeks and he gestures the two to come forth with a finger, and the girls giggle like two big fans then take a selfie with him posing sensually for the camera, getting in character as Gwen and MJ are all smiles.

* * *

Peter was in the passenger side, blindfolded with something silky and black like a scarf. He listens into the sounds around him, attempting to wrap his head around Max was driving him too. The birthday boy asks simple questions and Electro is so tempted to give in hints, but he keeps quiet most of the time.

"Are we there yet?" Peter feels like he's asked this for the ten-billionth time as Max continued to drive on, his ocean colored eyes keeping a steady gaze on the long seeming road.

"Not even close, it's a surprise, for your big day." Electro replied, texting Gwen secretly, that they were so close to being in the parking lot. Gwen snaps back a shot of Harry, all ready and he smiled, taking in the beauty of his best friend.

"He's looking stunning, Peter's going to go lose his mind." He takes a shot of him and Peter in the car, Peter staring out the window and a electrifying smile being across Max's lips.

 _"We're here, you look amazing, I'd be surprised if Peter doesn't pounce on you. Lol.._ " He sends to Harry who replies with, " _Perfect, and I know right? That would be a show for the audience, Maxi. ;)_ "

Max parks the car and Peter looks impressed, they must be at the destination. He slips out and unlocks Peter's door, the blindfolded gent slipping out with caution. Electro guides the brunette with a steady hand on his shoulder, being his eyes and ears. 

When the two get inside, the music is loud and Electro can see multiple ladies and a few gents moving around on poles, wad of cash spilling around like drops of rain. Peter raises a confused brow and he can feel himself being brought up steps then be sat on a chair. 

The main star, a platinum blonde haired beaut in a revealing set of ruby lingerie giggles and her friends removes his blindfold. She puts a birthday hat on his messy brown locks while a blue haired gal in a white angelic set slips some beads around his neck and the other violet haired girl in a orange lace frilly teddy whistled as a cue.

Gwen walks out with a mic, as the music is dimmed down and she changed into an off shoulder white dress and Mary Jane matches with a midnight sky colored one.

"Happy birthday, Peter!" She says in a mic and he can't help but to smile, hearing the audience around them sing happy birthday as Mary Jane is on her shoulder, swaying with her and blows confetti and glitter all around with a small device, like a Nerf gun. 

The strippers from their previous acts got off stage, going in the back and then they reappear, pushing out a pretty pink and white large looking present, wrapped around with glitter undertones, some silver star shining tinsel and a rather large cherry colored bow is on the tippy top. 

"Tell us Peter, what would you like for your birthday?" Mary Jane points the mic in Peter's way, letting the brunette speak. Everyone waited in anticipation as the pretty girls began to slowly untie the silvery tinsel.

Harry was inside and was waiting in anticipation, his belly felt like it was overloading with an increase of butterflies. He says to the violet haired girl in a low tone, through a hole was visible to the naked eye, to secretly bind his wrists with some fuzzy handcuffs and tie a boa around his ankles. 

As Peter speaks about how he wishes to hold, kiss and touch his love, a [tune](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SVayLgbueLw) plays in the background and the box begins to unravel and MJ, Gwen, and Electro make a nod as their cue to leave the stage. The violet haired girl binds his wrists and ankles after asking for consent. Everyone lets out catcalls and watched with curious eyes.

Around the 12 second mark of the song, a brown with blonde highlights haired beaut erupted from the box, moving their ribbon covered hips to the melody and at the 19 second mark, Harry spun around to unveil himself in lingerie, gorgeous makeup and the short wig. Everyone immediately was on their feet, giving attention to the long legged gent with lovely curves, strutting his stuff.

Peter could feel his jaw drop to the floor and he couldn't feel himself breathe as the dressed up vixen moved like the wind in the gap between Peter's legs, not laying a hand on him.

He hopelessly could feel his jeans already starting to tighten up, he wanted to kiss the beautiful lipstick off of Harry's lips, pull his princess's hair and fuck his sweet baby till they collapsed in absolute bliss. His eyes couldn't help to roam as Harry moved around, he lets out a low groan as he can feel the satin covered bottom sit down on his lap as he slowly bent down, then came back up, giving his hair a whirl as he gave a sultry expression to the watching crowd. 

During the melody, their lips come together in a rather rough seeming kiss, Peter can taste the liquor and berry flavored gloss when Harry giggled into his mouth, his hands with cotton candy pink long nails trail up Spidey's sides, scratching a slight and his bum didn't hesitate to stop his bumping and grinding. Those long, long legs make their way around to wrap Peter's waist and the unmasked brunette desperately wants to be touching up on his pretty princess.

Harry soon slips away with a smirk, dancing with the main stars of the previous acts, some being girls and guys at the 1:20 minute mark, the violet haired girl comes over to Harry and the two moved beside each other, hands trailing up and down and the violet girl pulls on the spider charm of Harry's choker, making him letting out a pretty little moan. His eyes rolled back and his head went back in a sign of desire.

Normally, Peter would be furious by someone laying a hand on his Harry, but the moments with Harry and the mystery girl were drawing him in more, especially that little moan with the actions afterwards, he felt his eyes deepen in nothing but love, spiced with the temptation of lust.

When the lyrics start up and again, Peter feels his breath slip away by the sights of Harry spinning and moving around on a ribbon covered pole that was in the middle of the stage. His princess looked so beautiful in the moment and with the last couple of notes and verses, he's hanging upside down with his legs widely spread as some girls rain money all over him. Gwen and MJ twirl back on and spray confetti with shooters in the air, surrounding Harry and Peter as the song ends. Electro makes glitter fly high in the air.

When the performance is over, everyone is on their feet and Peter lets out a wolf like howl, waiting patiently to praise his love when the moment is right. Harry carefully gets down from the pole, standing on his own two feet and the look by Peter was making him bite his lip, raising a brow in a seductive manner. 

"Patience, Pete," He says with a hearty laugh, and Peter just smirks, watching his sweet love untie him from his binds. Peter rises and can't help but to capture Harry's lips in a soft, sweet like cake batter kiss. He tangles his fingers through the older male's beautiful wavy strands and pushes some out of his loose strands out the way to stare into his princess's beautiful blue inviting orbs.

Their lips separate slow and Harry giggles sweeter than any type of pie in the world, biting on his thumb innocently. Peter walks off stage, heading in the back to greet with their friends with great big hugs.

"Har, you did amazing out there. Who knew that you could move like that?" Gwen speaks, sounding absolutely speechless from his act.

"Peter has an idea of my movements but I did learn some choreography from the ladies and gents who helped out." He explains with a sultry smile in the blushing brunette's way and Peter's hand massages slow on one of Harry's hips as he hugs his love from behind.

Harry lets out a small gasp, feeling the obvious bulge of Peter's jeans press up against his panty covered bottom and he whispers a few sweet nothings, causing the beautiful boy to shiver out in delight.

"Best birthday bash ever, don't you agree, Peter?" Mary Jane goes to query, but the two lovebirds sneak off before a simple word could let out from either of them. Harry reaches to retrieve his things and puts on his see-through robe with delicate little angel wings on them. He follows after Peter who gets the limo to the back entrance of the strip lounge.

* * *

As soon as the two got home, Harry was in the position that he was ordered to be as the two shared casual kisses and teasing touches in the back of the limo. He can feel his cock be so hard and small drops of precum drip down against the silky cotton of his panties. He feels himself shiver in anticipation, he yearned for the feeling of those hands, lips and everything else of Peter to glide on him.

He was spread out on the bed, his legs drooping off the bed and he could hear himself whimper, wanting to touch himself so bad. He was painfully hard at this rate, he felt like he was an animal trapped in a cage. He would do anything to get Peter in the room with him.

He didn't jump by the slammed open door, he was greeted by Peter all dressed in an all black suit, and he looks so deliciously good. Harry can feel the small of shivers as he nips one of his pink glossy lips, staring into the taller one's eyes.

"Harry, you were so beautiful on stage, my love. Binded me up with cuffs, grinding as if you were in control. Your hips were moving like a incoming summer breeze, the way how you looked, the way how you moved so perfectly. That little stunt with that violet girl, so, so sexy. You're really irresistible, but if I was free," Peter gets right in the middle of Harry's long legs, his hand slowly cupping the strained cock, trapped behind the restraint of the panties. "I would've shown how much of a slut that my baby is for me."

"Princess, you're already so wet for me, love bug." The Scarlet Spider can't hold back the smirk forming in my lips from the way how Harry whimpers so beautiful, and he begins to lick a small stripe up his pretty little clit against the fabric.

He was drenched and Peter was loving every second of it, the scent of his sweet's perfume and his arousal moving in the air had a magnetic pull on him.

"Oh god, oh god, sir!" The King of Oscorp Industries feels Peter's strong grip yank down the soaked panties and his mouth is to attack in an immediate strike, peppering the smallest of kisses on the outline of his wetness, he tries his hardest to keep still but the poor princess, with their makeup running down and the long nails clawing in the suit jacketed shoulders, can't help to squirm.

Peter dives in his dessert, that baby pink tongue swirling and his lips smacking against flesh as he tastes the painful hardness and Harry's a moaning mess, but in the moment, he doesn't care who hears him.

"A-Ah, Peter, if you continue, you're going to make me cum already, I have a secret," Harry's cheeks burn hotter than the crackling fire on top of wood, he shimmies away from a second, laying on his stomach and Peter sees his point.

A small pretty pink vibrating plug was throbbing in his sensitive pussy, each buzz making the thick thighs of Peter's goddess tremble and purrs and moans can't seem to fall from the rose colored lips. "God, did my sweet baby get his way into the toys? Normally, I would punish you," He can hear a whimpered no before he finishes, showing a sweet smile to ease Harry, "But you look so beautiful, shaking when I'm not leaving a hand on you."

If Harry's face couldn't get any more warmer, he lets out a soft giggle and the sweet giggle is interrupted with a surprised gasp when the vibe aims against the spot where he's most sensitive at, by a single move from Peter's warm hand. He bursts out instantly, painting his stomach and thighs all over in his release and he cries out for Peter, his eyes rolling back in bliss and his back goes limp against the pillow behind him.

"Sweetheart, that was so pretty, god, I love hearing you saying my name," Peter's finger scoops up some residue on an inner thigh, and he moans at the taste, lust deepening in his low tone. Harry watches, unable to look from the scene with a sultry, dirty little smile. "Princess, do you want more?" 

Harry answers with a wholeheartedly giggle, his small dimples peeking out as his smile seems to brighten up before the words fall out, "Sir, it's your birthday. I want you to do what you want to me, it's my second present since the first was obviously given." 

"My safe word's Oscorp, come and get it, tiger," Harry giggles, instructing with a playful finger and he doesn't see Peter step forward for a moment.

The princess watches as Peter's oh-so tight trousers and boxers slip away from his lower half. Harry doesn't even say a word, his mouth is coming on top of the hardness and those warm hands bury into the wavy messy strands, as his head wastes no time to bop at an agonizing slow but pleasurable speed.

Peter couldn't hold back his sounds either, he looks down at the beautiful sight, hearing Harry mew by the firm pull of his wig and he slowly starts to thrust, moving to meet the warm touch. He sees Harry's hands travel down south, cupping and massaging where he was so sensitive.

While Harry's going to town on his cock, Peter takes the time to spurt some lube on two fingers and he earns those sweet moans as he gently removes the vibe buzzing out, shutting it off and his warmth travels to Harry's pretty pussy.

His fingers curl and explore the greeting entrance, as Harry goes harder and quicker with his bobs, moaning Peter's name so sweet and delicate, that seeming to be an easy roll off the beauty's tongue.

Peter pulls back, when he felt himself getting on the verge, his love washed by dark lust in those mesmerizing eyes. Harry is moved back on the bed with a gentle lift by the hips and he's turned on his stomach, the suspense left behind was eliminated by the sound of the rest of Peter's clothes being thrown away, all across the room.

His hand comes to squeeze his pretty love's throat with a hint of softness and Harry is greeted by the sensation of Peter's warm tongue slowly touching up on his warm core, his awaiting pussy.

"What a beauty, yes you are," Peter smirks against a thigh, earning some small whimpers that signals Harry wants more. "I'm all ears, princess. Tell me what you need, what you desire." His hands remove the remaining articles of lingerie, getting his love in the buff.

"I want you to.. t-to, please, fuck me. Please sir, it feels like I'm aching without the feeling of your touch. I promise to be a good girl and cum with you. Please, I want you to make me feel amazing like you always do. Just please." Hearing the begging of Harry, Peter couldn't help but to protest no longer. He shifts away, to quickly retrieve a rubber and some more lube. 

Harry blushes like a cherry on top of an ice cream sundae, waiting as patient as he could be and he rolls onto his back, loving to look into Peter's eyes while he was pleasured so much.

Peter comes back with his cock all slicked up and covered, and before he starts, he asks, "Har, baby love, do you need anything before we start?" He slowly spreads the long legs of his beloved, and Harry takes a hand of Peter's, lacing their fingers to close the gap.

"Just please. Go easy on me for a start, can you maybe stretch me out a little bit more just to be safe?" Harry says, a soft look appearing in those beautiful blue hues that stole Peter's heart when he first stared into them.

"As you wish, my good baby." Peter dabs some lube on his free fingers, rubbing some on his index and middle, and slowly starts to move them inside of Harry's warmth, causing the beauty before him to shiver and tremble as he's scissored open, gently and smooth not to cause any damage.

"Oh fuck, please. I want you to ravish me now." Harry demands, his heels lightly tapping on Peter's back and his legs swirl to match with his hips. Peter replaced the feeling of his fingers with his length, slowly dipping into the canvas.

Both groan out as if it had been forever since they embraced like this, as Peter slowly starts to move once Harry gives that look with those devilish eyes, dipped in a clear coat of lust.

When Peter thrusts up, Harry's hips come down with small bucks and the two relished in the feeling of each other.

"Such a good girl for me, look at you, taking my cock so well. Your makeup is dripped all over, your thighs are quaking and you're shivering so, even though we just got started, my love. Harry, I'm so in love with you." The Scarlet Spider smiled bright like a star, and Harry tears up with a hint of happiness.

"I love you too, Peter. I always have." Harry says soft, moaning out in pleasure when their lips combine in a heated kiss. His hands drop down to hold Peter's hips as the pace is picked up with a slight more roughness and tempo.

"O-Oh god, finally." The two seem to groan out together, lips attacking for dominance and their bodies moving to satisfy both of their needs. 

Harry moans so beautiful, saying murmurs between Peter's name and a few slurs as well, and his cheeks glow red. His eyes flutter shut in bliss for a second and he can feel himself slowly, wanting to fall over the edge.

Peter's hand massages his pretty baby's clit, as his thrusts come out vigorously, and relentless. "Angel, I'm so close." He says in a pant, dragging Harry's lower lip with his teeth as their tongues came in contact, so passionate.

"Oh god, me too. Come with me, sir. Fill me up. Oh fuck, Pete- Peter!" 

The embraced lovers chase their highs, releasing and falling down from their long awaited peaks. They moan out each other's name, as Harry bounces up and down and Peter strokes hard and so loving. They slowly separate, both looking like they just spent the best time of their lives.

Peter removes the condom, tying it shut and tosses it in the trash. Harry grabs some wipes and slowly cleans the both of them off, a obvious sleepy gleam in his blue eyes.

Peter comes down to lay with Harry, going behind the princess and hugs him tight, as Harry removes his wig, along the cap and looks into the mirror to remove his makeup.

His face is bare when he looks back at Peter, and Peter smiles so soft, kissing Harry's cheeks a bunch to make him giggle so sweet.

The two soon embrace and fall sound asleep, holding each other, not being separated from one another.

They just keep like this in the moment, dreaming of each other and seeing the future unfold before their eyes.


End file.
